Hozz helyre
by PlayingCold
Summary: Újabb songfic, újabb Huddy. Még mindig nem vagyok műfordító, de azért igyekeztem. R&R!


**No, hát sajnos több időbe telt az új sztori, mint szerettem volna. Bocsi, de kicsit összecsaptak a fejem felett a hullámok :) House Reloaded - nincs elfelejtve, szeretném azt is frissíteni még a hétvégén!**

**A mostani songfic alapanyaga: Coldplay - Fix You. Erősen ajánlom, hogy ha nem ismeritek, olvasás előtt vagy közben hallgassátok meg. Nagyon szeretem, sok emlék köt hozzá, és rengeteg érzelmet ébreszt fel bennem :) **

**

* * *

**

Gregory House az irodájában ült és az e-mailjeit nézegette. Gyorsan kiválasztotta a lényegteleneket. Például azokat, amelyekben orvosi konferenciára hívták előadni, és kitörölte őket. Látta, hogy van ott egy levél Wilsontól. _Biztosan megint afrikai árváknak gyűjt_, gondolta, de azért megnyitotta. Arcára érdeklődés ült ki és rákattintott a linkre. Abban a három-négy percben, amíg hallgatta a zenét, számtalan érzelem ült ki az arcára és számtalan gondolat futott végig az agyán. Mikor elhalkult a dal, csak ült a székében és maga elé meredt. Aztán hirtelen fény gyúlt azokban a hihetetlen kék szemekben, felpattant a székéből, magára kapta a bőrdzsekijét és kisietett az irodából. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy botja ott maradt az íróasztalának támasztva.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy elégedetten huppant le kanapéjára. Azon ritka napok egyike volt, amikor korán hazaért és lefekvés előtt még tudott játszani Rachellel. A kislány már aludt, így Lisa nyugodtan böngészhetett kicsit az interneten. Laptopja a dohányzóasztalon halkan zúgott, Cuddy pedig törökülésben ült előtte. _Előbb az e-mailek_, gondolta. _Csodás, Wilson már megint küldött valamit_.

**Amikor elbuksz, pedig mindent megtettél**

**Amikor nem azt kaptad, ami kell, hanem azt, amit kértél**

**Amikor nem tudsz aludni, pedig kimerültél**

**Minden kezdődik elölről**

Lisa már korábban is hallotta ezt a dalt. Coldplay - Fix You. Elég ismert volt a dal, de még sosem figyelt oda igazán a szövegére.

**És könnycseppek áztatják arcodat**

**Amikor elveszítesz valami pótolhatatlant**

**Amikor a szerelme irántad elhamvad**

**Lehet ennél rosszabb?**

A nő arcán lassan csorogni kezdtek a könnycseppek. Úgy érezte, minden egyes szó róla szól. Chris Martin hangja egyenesen a szívéig hatolt és egyszerűen nem bírta megállítani a videót.

**A fények majd hazavezetnek**

**És felizzítják a testedet**

**Én pedig megpróbállak rendbe hozni**

_Istenem, bárcsak lenne valaki, aki rendbe hozna._

**Egyszer fent és egyszer lent**

**Amikor annyira szereted, hogy el nem engeded**

**De ha nem próbálod meg, sosem tudod meg**

**Mégis mennyit érsz**

Lisa pontosan tudta, ki az aki, mellett úgy érzi, többet ér, mint más. Ki az, aki a maga sajátos bunkó stílusával sokkal inkább nővé teszi, mint azok, akik állandóan dicsérik és udvarolnak neki. _De miért pont ő?_

******************

**A fények majd hazavezetnek**

**És felizzítják testedet**

**Én pedig megpróbállak rendbe hozni**

**És könnycseppek áztatják arcodat**

**Amikor elveszítesz valami pótolhatatlant**

**És könnycseppek áztatják arcodat**

**És én…**

**És könnycseppek áztatják arcodat**

**Ígérem, kijavítom a múltbeli hibákat**

**És könnycseppek áztatják arcodat**

**És én…**

House, ahogy a motorjával robogott a jól ismert útvonalon, egyre csak a dalt dúdolta a fejében. Egy mondat volt, amelyet azonban hangosan is többször is kimondott. Mint egyfajta mantrát, amely ezután az élete vezérelve lesz. _Ígérem, kijavítom a múltbéli hibákat._

Gyorsan leállította a motorját, szinte leugrott róla és felsietett a lépcsőn. Már amennyire a lába engedte. Még mindig nem vette észre, hogy hiányzik a botja. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem érzett fájdalmat. Talán az adrenalin, talán az izgalom, de az is lehet, hogy valami más érzés kerítette hatalmába. Valami olyan, amilyet már régen érzett, és mostanáig egészen mélyen vegetált a szívében.

* * *

Cuddy csak ült a kanapén és csukott szemhéjai alól lassan csorogtak a könnyek. Hangtalanul zokogott, vállai rázkódtak és örült, hogy most senki sem látja. Aztán kopogást hallott. El akarta küldeni a látogatót, de nem bírt megszólalni és akarata ellenére, mintha valamilyen erő húzná, felkelt és az ajtóhoz ment. Meg sem nézve, ki az, ajtót nyitott.

Ott álltak egymással szemben, Gregory House és Lisa Cuddy, sóbálvánnyá meredve. Egymás szemébe néztek és nem tudták, mit mondjanak. De mindkettőjük fejében ugyanaz a dal szólt:

**A fények majd hazavezetnek****  
És felizzítják testedet**

Egyszerre értek a végére és egyszerre szólaltak meg:

- Én pedig megpróbállak rendbe hozni.

Mosoly, ölelés, csók, bezárult ajtó.

Csak a motor árválkodott az út szélén, egészen reggelig. És még sok-sok éjszakán keresztül...


End file.
